To the Stars
by neyney176
Summary: New Doctor. New companion. Same old TARDIS.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

**Alright, so this is my Doctor Who story! Yay! So anyone out there reading this who's British, I love your accents, but I'm not too sure about how you all say things. This is just to say "Sorry if I get it wrong!" So...**

**Sorry if I get it wrong!**

**On another note, Doctor Who is an ingenious show made by great writers. This story uses some of the stuff in the series, yet I own none of the stuff from the Doctor Who series. Just wanted to put that out there.**

**Now read on, gentle reader.**

**-neyney176, major Whoovian**

* * *

**Chapter One**

I heard the alarm blaring. I opened my eyes groggily and reached my hand over to the glowing alarm clock, and hit the snooze button.

_I can sleep for a few more minutes_, I thought, _what's it going to hurt?_

I closed my eyes and rolled over, wrapping the covers tighter around myself. I drifted back to sleep.

When I woke up again, I had _thought _that I had only slept for twenty more minutes. _No harm done, right?_ I turned over, looked at the clock, then jumped up ou of my bed, fully awake.

_Two hours!_

I had been asleep for _two hours!_

I grabbed some clothes, not even looking, and threw them on, running to the bathroom and brushing my teeth while running my fingers through my knotted hair.

_I'm late for work! _My mind screamed at me, sending me in to overdrive. I grabbed my keys and ran out the door, grabbing a cereal bar.

_Mum and dad are going to kill me if I don't get to work! _I said, sticking the keys in the ignition. I pulled out of the parking lot of our apartment building and sped off to Ricky's Diner.

Maybe if I had gone a little slower, I would have noticed the strange blue box sitting on the side of the road about two houses down. I would have probably asked myself why there would be an old fashion blue police public call box, just sitting alone on the side of the road.

But I didn't, and I soon arrived at the Diner.

"Ricky, I'm in!" I said, tying an apron around my waist and grabbing a plate of biscuits.

"Table seven, Wendy." A kind male voice answered from behind the counter. I took the biscuits to table seven, set down in front of a small girl, who was currently in the middle of a tantrum. She stopped the instant the food hit the table. I smiled.

A strange man walked in and sat down. I went to his table.

"Can I take your order, sir?" I asked him, taking out my pad and pen.

"Hmm, I'll just take a cup of tea, please Miss."

I nodded, writing down one cup tea. I took the slip of paper up to Ricky. "Ricky, we got an order."

Ricky nodded, holding the piece of paper up. "Only some tea?"

I nodded as Ricky grabbed a mug and filled it with some hot water and a teabag. He let it sit for a while.

After a few minutes I took the teabag out and took the warm mug to table three, where the strangely dressed man sat, reading the morning paper.

"Did you know that a girl a few blocks away sprained her ankle in the race last week?"

"No, I don't believe I was informed, sir. Here's your tea."

"Thank you, miss." He said, taking the steaming mug in his hands, which were also weirdly clothed.

"Sir, are you aware that you are wearing a white frilled glove and a black leather glove?"

"Yes, actually, I think it shows two sides to me. There are two sides to everything, you know."

I nodded. "Yes, I know." I now noticed how peculiar the man's clothes were. He was wearing a black leather jacket, over top of a burgundy shirt. He was wearing a dark blue bowtie. His green eyes adorned black glasses, and a few curly locks of black hair stuck out from under a green top hat, tilted slightly to the side. "Please don't mind me asking, sir, but do you always dress that peculiar?"

"Peculiar, you say?" The man asked. "Hardly."

"How so?" I asked.

"Well, to you, my ensemble might be strange and peculiar. But to me, this is the best outfit in the world. It all comes down to your opinion, and almost no one's opinion is exactly the same as the next."

"That's an interesting poi-"

"Wendy!" Ricky interrupted. "These eggs won't just get up and walk themselves to table six!"

"I'm coming!" I shouted back. I turned to the man. "What is your name, anyway?" I asked him, hoping i might meet him again soon. I didn't know what it was, but something about him amazed me.

"Me? Well, Miss... Wendy, was it? I am the Doctor."

"What kind of name is that, the Doctor?"

"My kind of name."

"Well, sorry if I offended you, but it's odd to just have a name as th-"

"_Wendy!"_ Ricky shouted again. I ran to the counter, grabbed a plate of eggs, a plate of sausage, and a plate of chips and carried them to tables five, eleven, and six.

_The Doctor... _I thought to myself while cleaning off table eleven after the Dine closed. _What a strange man._

As I drove home to the apartment after my shift, I passed the blue box again, and again I hardly noticed it. I parked the car, turned it off, walked inside and up the stairs, all the while still thinking about the strangely dressed man. The Doctor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

The next morning I woke up earlier than usual. I rolled over and looked at the alarm clock that flashed bright next to me. I had to blink a few times before the numbers shown on the clock came in to focus. _Only 6:30. I could go back to sleep for an hour, if I really wanted too. _I thought to myself. _Oh, well never mind that, I'm not even tired!_

I was sure of that fact. I really _wasn't _tired.

_No use just laying around, then. _I slid out of my bed, folding the covers neatly over the bed. I walked downstairs. The tele was on, though the sound wasn't high.

_Must have been why I didn't hear it from up there... Mum probably forgot to turn it off after the news, that's all. _I convinced myself while switching it off. I walked in to the kitchen, and went to the cupboard. I stopped midway through opening it. I wan't alone.

"Why hello, is this your house? Sorry, just have to take care of a little something." The strangely dressed man from yesterday was standing on one of the counters looking at the ceiling.

"How did you... Why are you even in my house and awake at this hour?!"

"I was about to ask you the same question myself, Miss... Wendy it was, right?"

"Yes, but..."

"Now Wendy, please do let me get back to my work. It will only take longer if you babble on."

"Babble! I don't _babble, _and excuse me for saying, but this is _my _house!"

"Well, it won't be for long if you don't let me get _back to my work_."

"And what's _that _supposed to mean?"

"It means shut up!"

My jaw dropped. He had just told me to shut up. _In my own home, too! _This wasn't right. I would _not _have it!

"Now you listen here!" I shouted at him, stepping on the counter, though being quiet enough so mum and dad wouldn't wake. "I'd like to know what the hell you think you're doing in my house, _Doctor_, telling me to shut up!"

The man looked at me. He looked at the ceiling. He looked back at me. "... I'm trying to help." He said after a pause.

"Help? _Help?! _Rubbish that is! We don;t need any help at-"

"Ah. That's where you're wrong. You need a _lot_ of help with the problem you lot have got."

"How do you mean, _problem?"_

"I mean-" He was interrupted by a soft patter above us. He looked at the ceiling and took out something that looked like a piece of metal with some fancy touches and a glowing purple light on top. He pointed it at the ceiling. "Just as I thought..." He muttered. "Well then, Wendy, If you want to see why I'm here, just lead me to whatever room this leads to." He pointed at the spot.

"You mean the study?"

"Yes, then, the study! To the study!" He said with enthusiasm.

I led him up the stairs. _Why am I even doing this? He's just some guy from the Diner, and he somehow got in to my house without setting off an alarm. I should be calling the police right about now!_ I thought to myself. That was something i had been wondering ever since I saw him up on the counter. _Why didn't I call the cops?_

We arrived in the study. The man walked over to the corner where the pattering came from. He pointed his fancy glowing metal at the corner, a look of deep concentration on his face.

"What is that thing anyway?" I asked him, looking at the soft purple glow.

"A sonic screwdriver."

"A what now?"

"Sonic screwdriver."

"Yes, I heard you, b-"

He covered my mouth. "Just listen." He whispered. I did, though I wasn't to happy about the hand on my face. I could hear two faint ticking noise that didn't sound all that far away.

"What's that?" I whispered back.

He didn't reply. He just crept forward, his steps soundless on the rug. He finally turned around to me when he reached the door. "You stay here, Wendy. I'll handle this."

I watched him leave. _Stay here? Tough luck, Doctor. _I followed after him silently. He was walking toward my parent's room. _Why would he go there? My parents are asleep and safe... Wait... _

He slipped in to my parent's room. I followed after him, my eyes wide. _What if my parents were hurt? Or worse?_

"Doctor, what do my parents have to do with this?" I asked in a hushed tone.

He turned to face me. It was the first time I noticed how old his eyes were. "Everything, Wendy. I'm sorry... But those aren't your parents."

"What do you mean, not my parents? It's my mum and my-" Something shot up from the bed. But it really want just _something._ It was two somethings.

The Doctor pointed the glowing stick of metal, Sonic Screwdriver as he called it, at the two things, the one on the left side of the bed first.

"M-mum?" I asked, looking at the figure the was pointing at. Only clicks came as a reply. The ticking was so much louder.

"Clockwork men..." The Doctor mumbled, looking at his Sonic Screwdriver.

"Clockwork... What? What happened to my parents? Why are these things here? _Doctor,_ answer me!"

"Shut up, Wendy, I'm thinking." He snapped, walking up to the figure that was supposed to be my dad. He suddenly pulled off the head to reveal a clear skull-like cover on top of a bunch of gears. He pointed the Sonic Screwdriver at the gears. "Ah... You think you're clever eh? I've seen you before. I actually insulted you, and I think I'm going to do it again. You're so thick thick-"

"Would you hurry up!" I shouted at him. Both the figures turned their heads to look at me.

"Oh, now you've done it... Run!" He shouted, grabbing my hands and pulling me out of the room, flying fast down the stairs and leading me out of the house. "Why did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Shout at them!"

"Well, it's sort of hard not to be mad when you're wasting time on petty insults while my parents could be in trouble!"

"You're parents are _dead!" _He screamed at me. I stumbled backwards.

"What?" i asked quietly.

"They're dead, Wendy. Been dead for about three hours."

"N-no! I won't believe you!"

"Wendy, just accept it."

"I won't!

"Then you'll regret it forever."

Tears came to my eyes and I looked away. "They can't... They're..."

His voice dropped to a softer and more gentle tone. "Wendy, I'm sorry. But they're gone. There was nothing I could do. But i can do this." He lit a match and threw it at the house. He grabbed my hand again and backed up a few steps quickly. The house exploded. "I put gasoline in there. The clockworks are destroyed."

"That was my house! _Do you think at all before you do something?!_" I screamed at him. He just looked at me with his sad old eyes. "... Now where am I going to stay?"

"Well... There is one place you could stay."

"And where would that be? All my money from the Diner was inside, so hotels and rent are out of the question..."

"You could come with me..."

"Oh really? How do I know you're not some crazy mass murderer? As much as I know right now, you just killed four people!"

"Just follow me." He walked off. I hesitated. _Why would I follow him? He _did _just kill two people, and possibly my parents... But he also saved me... Oh, to heck with it all! _I ran after him.

He was leaning against the blue box I had passed twice but only barely noticed. He smiled a little at me. "Decided to come along then?"

"Just until I get a place to stay."

"Okay. just until you get a place to stay... Unless you decide to stay with me."

"Not likely, Mister."

"Well, come on inside." He said, opening the doors to the police public call box. He walked inside.

"Wait... In there? With you? Isn't it a little... Small?" I asked him, taking half a step backwards.

He stuck his head out the doorway. "Why don't you come in and find out?" He asked, smirking slightly and disappearing back in to the box.

I sighed. _Stupid curiosity__. _I followed him inside.


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as I set foot inside the box, I frowned. I stepped out. I stepped back in. I stepped out again. Back in one more time. "Is this some kind of illusion? I've seen people do illusions before, but never as good as this one. Bravo!"

"Excuse me? What did you call my TARDIS?"

"Well, of course it's an illusion. Nothing can be as big as this on the outside, and as small as that," I gestured back towards the door, "on the outside."

"Miss Wendy, I can assure you that she is no illusion. She is a work of Gallifreyan technology. Gallefreyan work is usually like this, bigger on the inside. Too bad there aren't other works like this anymore. Gallifrey was destroyed many, many years ago."

"Work of the who?"

"Gallefreyans. A species of beings that look much like humans."

"Wait... so this is alien technology?"

"Exactly right."

"Wow... That's..."

"Weird? Creepy? Unnerving?" The Doctor suggested.

"Amazing." I breathed out the word, rolling it around, feeling as if it were completely true, one of the only words able to describe this... this beauty. The Doctor looked surprised, but the look quickly passed and he smiled at me, like he hasn't heard that word in a while, and not to describe his piece of alien technology. "So how were you able to come across this? And even then, how were you able to figure out how to work it? Can you work it?"

"Yes, I can work her. And how I came across her is an interesting topic. I stole her from Gallifrey."

"How did you get there?"

"Wendy, you seem to have quickly gotten over the loss of your parents." The Doctor had so obviously dodged my question that it was almost comical. But I played along, not wanting to pry.

"Would you rather me be bawling on the floor, crying for my mum and dad? Because if you were, sorry. I'm not going to do that." I sighed. "I can't help that their dead. It won't do me any good to linger on it. I will move on. Its all I can do."

The Doctor stared at her for a few moments. "Clever girl," he murmured. I smiled a little.

"So, what can this thing do?" I asked, walking around what looked like a control console set in the middle of the machine. A lot of levers and buttons and wheels were placed at random all around the side of the console.

"Well, this thing is called a TARDIS. That is an acronym, standing for Time And Relative Dimensions In Space. And as the name suggests, she travels through time and space."

"Time and space, huh? Sounds fun. But not entirely believable. I'll need some proof." I crossed my arms. "What do you got?"

The Doctor smiled, a smile with a mischievous glint to it. "Funny you should ask." The Doctor ran around the console, flipping levers, pushing buttons, and turning wheels. He smirked at me when he passed, and I rolled my eyes. If he was trying to impress me, he wasn't doing such a good job. "Would you like to do the honors?" He gestured to a lever.

"Do I actually have a choice in the matter?"

"No, not exactly."

"Then yes, I guess I will." I walked over to the lever, using both arms to pull it downwards. The TARDIS gave a shudder, then started to emit an earsplitting noise. I covered my ears, looking over at the Doctor. He had his arms crossed this time. How does he stand this noise? I wondered. I repeated this thought out loud.

"Sorry, what was that?" The Doctor shouted over the noise.

"Nothing!" I shouted back. Suddenly, the TARDIS gave a great lurch and the noise stopped. I almost fell, but the Doctor caught my arm. "Thanks,"

"Right, well you wanted proof. Your proof is right outside, Miss Wendy." The Doctor opened the door to the TARDIS, and I stepped out.

The terrain underneath her feed was an orange-red color. Sort of like copper, but a slightly redder version. "Where...?" I asked the Doctor, turning around.

"Mars. Twenty years in the future."

"What? Mars? How can I even breathe?"

"The TARDIS adapts to our needs. It can also translate up to seven million languages."

"And twenty years in the future? How am I able to tell that?" I challenged.

"Look over there. See the Earth right there? It is now at its shortest distance from Mars, 55 million kilometres away. This only happens once every 26 months. See there? That ice? Those are the polar ice caps. They look smaller than normal, don't they?"

"Um... I guess?" I answered unsure of myself. He was talking fast, and the information he was giving me was hard to take in.

"Global Warming. Sure, you all find a way to fix it in about... Four years I think it was? But as of now, a lot of people are worried. New Orleans is about ten feet deep in water."

"How do you know all this?" I asked, baffled.

"I've been around a while," he answered slyly.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Just as I said, I've been around a while."

I sighed, then looked around thoughtfully. "Well, I guess I have no choice."

"Choice about...?" The Doctor rocked back and forth on his heels.

"No choice about believing you... And no choice about staying with you. You owe me. If you haven't forgotten, you blew up my house, and my parents are dead. No where to stay, no one to fall back on..."

"Okay, okay. You can stay. But I did say this earlier, the guilt bomb wasn't necessary."

I smirked as I stepped back in to the TARDIS. "I know."


End file.
